


only

by dracoommalfoy



Series: song fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoommalfoy/pseuds/dracoommalfoy
Summary: i was a ghosthalted in flightkneelingthere of the heartgod undertowfeelingi was only falling in love
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: song fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	only

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to kyla :)

Salt water sprayed Harry's face as he stared over the edge of the cliffs of Azkaban. This was his first- and hopefully last- time here. Ethan Coldstone, his assistant Auror, stepped up nervously. The poor guys was just an eighteen year old trainee that had been assigned to Harry. Then again, Harry wasn't much older. Just twenty.

Hence why he had struck up a relationship with his trainee. Seriously frowned upon, but he couldn't help himself. Ethan's brown wavy hair and electric blue eyes and his fit body from Hogwarts quidditch days had attracted Harry.

"Come on," Harry held out his hand to Ethan, who was peering over the edge of the cliff, a terrified expression on his face. There was also sadness there, and Harry knew it was the effect of the Dementors. Harry leaned to him and grabbed his hand, making Ethan look into his green eyes. "Let's just get in and get out, yeah?"

Ethan swallowed nervously and nodded. "Y-Yeah. In and out. Right."

Before he could lose his wit, Harry led his younger boyfriend through the Azkaban entrance and into the dark prison. He gulped, keeping his eyes off of the insane and depressed prisoners who were either muttering to themselves, screaming at anyone who walked by, or both. Ethan kept very close to Harry, but of his hands wrapped around Harry's arm. Harry didn't mind. It reminded him he was human and he felt and he thought and he had a soul.

Since the Dementors were the guards of the wizarding prison, Harry and Ethan had to make their way through the building (if that's why you would call it) alone. Which was fine- Harry wasn't planning on asking a Dementor for directions.

Call it old magic, but Harry found his way to the correct cell purely based on his feelings. His gut led him in the right direction, right to Draco Malfoy. Or, what was left of him, at least. And call it boy-ish guilt, but Harry pulled his arm out of Ethan's grip when Draco raised his head to look at Harry.

For a moment that felt like an eternity, neither of them said anything. It had been a year since Draco's arrest, and it very clearly affected him. The sunken cheeks, hollow face, dull eyes, hair that brushed his nose, and ripped clothes, said so. But when Harry looked into Draco's eyes, he knew Draco was still there. Draco had not succumbed to the Dementor's evil, soulless, ways. He had held on, and he was alive. For now.

"Draco-" Harry's voice came out a bit more choked up than he'd've liked. He cleared his throat. "It's time for your trial."

Harry pointed his wand at the lock on the cell door, and it opened with a click. A Dementor peered its head through the hole in the wall across from Draco's cell, and Ethan backed away, sliding his hand into Harry's, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

" _Expecto Patronum._ "

The familiar stag emitted from Harry's wand and charged the Dementor away, but what shocked Harry was the memories that had caused the Patronus. They weren't the usual ones of him with either Ron, Hermione, or Ethan. They weren't even of the Weasleys or Hogwarts. They were of Draco.

They were memories of Draco and Harry's pointless bickering back in their years at Hogwarts. They were memories of watching Draco's name on the Marauder's Map and following him up until the day Draco caught him. 

Memories of Draco confiding in him, crying in Harry's arms as he talked about an impossible task that would cost him his life.

He saw himself assuring Draco that he would be okay. That he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. He saw himself the night of Dumbledore's death being pulled aside by Draco, who kissed him, He saw himself shocked at first, but then kiss back with just as much force.

He watched Draco lie at the Manor and save Harry's life. Saw himself pull Draco onto the broom. Saw himself refuse Draco's kiss this time bc he had seen in his dreams the amount of killing and torturing Draco had done in the Manor.

That had been Harry's first mistake. Being appalled at Draco's actions when they hadn't been any better than his own. But by the time he realized this, Draco and his kisses were gone. Draco was arrested, along with his parents. Harry had forced himself to move on. To be with Ethan.

And then his eyes cleared and he saw Draco again. Tall and skinny and sad, standing in front of him, blue-grey eyes focused on Harry and Ethan's linked hands. Harry reached out and took Draco's hand in his other. He whispered a small "Come on," and apparated the three of them far, far away from that prison.

-

"You never made it easy."

Draco's voice was hoarse from lack of use and lack of water. Without a second thought, Harry had conjured him a glass and levitated it towards him. Draco was sitting in a chair outside the courtroom, Harry leaning against the wall across from him. Ethan had been sent to the council to announce their arrival.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Harry said carefully. He refused to meet Draco's eyes, afraid of the emotions he would feel, but Draco was staring intently at Harry, his gaze unwavering.

The blond then leaned back a little. "Yes, you do. Caring for you. It was never easy."

Harry definitely did not meet Draco's eyes now. He bit his lip and looked out of the window. They clouds were grey and stormy, as though reflecting the moods that everyone felt in the courtroom today.

Nothing could be said or done to make harry truly accept the fact that he was with Draco Malfoy right now. When Draco had been arrested, Harry had worked so hard to block all thoughts, memories, and feelings about Draco out of his mind. And it had worked. For a while, at least. Ethan helped with that.

But now Draco was here and Harry found himself wanting to do nothing more than slap himself for being so naive before, and then hug and kiss Draco and pretend that everything was okay and that _they_ were okay.

"Why did you do it?" Harry's voice broke as he finally looked at Draco. "Why did you care about me?"

Draco nodded a little as though he'd been expecting this question. He stood and walked forward, standing in front of Harry. Harry held his breath, afraid to touch him, afraid he was a ghost that would shimmer away if he got too close.

But he didn't. Draco pressed his lips in a kiss to Harry's forehead and pulled away, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, Harry," he whispered, "I was only falling in love."


End file.
